Office Love
by Furude
Summary: Atemu Sennen is the CEO of a gaming company. When his friends take him out for a night, will his life change for the better when he meets a male pole dancer? Or will everything go downhill?
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note:

Hey everybody! So I got a new story up and its puzzleshipping so I hope you like it. It is rated M so if you don't like boy on boy, turn away now!

WARNINGS:

As I said before, yaoi so if you don't like that's tuff, turn away!

Chapter 1

Typing. That was all that was heard in his ears all day long. His fingers clicking on the keyboard over and over again at a rapid pace, making his shoulders burn from being hunched over all day. Atemu sighed exasperatedly and leaned back in his leather chair, his palms rubbing at his tired eyes from working all day. He glanced at his digital wrist watch and he gave a groan of disappointment when the small red numbers read 11:00 PM. He was hoping to get home early to get at least a few hours of sleep before waking up early in the morning at 5:00 AM.

Atemu Sennen was the CEO of the infamous Sennen Corporation and one of Japans highly available bachelors. On his father's death bed, his dying wish to his only son was for him to take over the company and make sure it stayed on top, and that's exactly what he did. At the young age of 20, Atemu took over the family business and did a good job, in fact, he might have made it better. The ratings sky rocketed in a few weeks and soon he was on every magazine, every billboard, and was even his ratings were tied up with Kaiba Corp. But at the age of 26, his work was getting the better of him and he had to work almost 24/7 to stay on top.

Atemu rubbed the bridge of his nose with his fingers and his elbows leaned on the desk, wanting to shoot his damn lap top multiple times. The pair of office doors was knocked on and was opened slowly, a brunette stepping in with a smile and her bright green eyes so full of life and curiosity. "Hey Atemu!"

"How many times must I tell you to call me boss? And why aren't you using the intercom?" Atemus usual deep baritone voice was now drained and raspy. The tanned brunette stepped in, carrying a small folder in her arms. She was very professional looking with her beige dress and white heels, but her personality was that of a 10 year old. "Oh, there's no one else here! Besides, I and you are practically family"

Atemu sighed and sat up straight, the chair creaking a little as he did so "I suppose. I have known you since childhood, Mana." The girl smiled and nodded, leaning against his mahogany desk "That's right! So I'm not treating you like a stranger, especially at work." Mana said as she handed him the small folder, Atemu taking it regrettably. Mana knew he hated his work even though he hid it very well. Being his secretary and best friend, it was hard to see him this way. Especially since they were childhood friends, she knew he wasn't himself lately.

The phone rang beside Atemus laptop and he was about to reach out and answer it, but Manas hand made it there before him "Let me" Atemu smiled thankfully at her and moved back in his seat, Mana answering the phone "Hello, Sennen Corporation. How can we help you?" There was a pause and then Mana giggled a little. "Sorry Jounouchi. I'll hand over the phone to him" Mana handed Atemu the phone, The CEO taking it and answering it, letting his business tone down a notch. "Well I certainly didn't expect you to phone tonight, Jounouchi"

There was a small happy laugh on the other end and he responded "Well me and Malik thought we would give you a call and see what was up with you tonight" Atemu rose a brow at that and pressed a button on the phone holder, turning on speaker phone so Mana could hear as well. "I am doing fine, but why do you two want to know?"

"Well I and Malik were going out tonight and we were wondering if you would like to join us. What do you say?" Mana smiled at Atemu and nodded silently, happy that Jounouchi was offering for Atemu to have some fun. He needed a good break. Atemu however didn't look quite interested. In fact, he looked a little irritated. "Jounouchi you know that I am busy at work. As much as I'd love to go, I cannot"

"Oh come on. Man! We'll pick you up and everything." his voice sounded desperate and pleading. Mana looked at Atemu and she gave him a pleading look, wanting her best friend to have a little time off. Even just for one night.

Atemu looked at her and then sighed, shaking his head with a small defeated smile. "Alright I'll go" Manas face brightened at that and she smiled happily. "Great! We'll meet you outside your building in a few minutes. See ya!" the line went dead and Atemu hung up the phone. He glared playfully at Mana and chuckled softly. "Are you happy now?" Mana giggled and her fingers fiddled behind her back in a mischievous gesture "I am. Want me to watch over the office tonight?" Atemu nodded and stood up, brushing his black business suit to get all the wrinkles out.

Atemu stretched his back muscles and then organized some of his papers on the desk. "Make sure that the building is safe. If someone calls and asks for me, tell them I'll get back to them in the morning" Mana nodded and they walked out of the office, the brunette sitting down at her smaller desk right outside Atemus office "Have fun Atemu. I'll keep an eye on things here!" she winked slyly at him and Atemu gave her a friendly smile, the elevator doors opening and him stepping in. He pressed the lobby button and the doors closed, the elevator riding down and carrying the CEO with it.

Review! No flames please!

~Miipah~


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note

Hey everybody. So I know that the last chapter was short so I'll make this one longer. Promise!

WARNINGS

Boyxboy relationships; A.K.A yaoi. So if you don't like that stuff, turn away.

Enjoy!

Atemu stepped out of the elevator and into the empty lobby of his office building, his footsteps echoing throughout the large room. It made him question why he had to work so late in the first place when no one was even here. He walked out of the revolving doors and his gaze was first met with a tanned boy with sandy blonde hair and a feminine look to him. Kohl was dressed under his eyes and golden jewelry adorned his ears and neck, making his golden skin stand out even more. Gold arm bands also were worn on his biceps and lower arms, which were currently folded across his chest as he leaned against the black stretch limo. His clothes weren't that business related as he decided to wear something a little more... lively. That consisting of a lavender top that showed off his appealing midriff and black cargo pants that hing loosely on his hips. The boy smirked at Atemu playfully and his fingers tapped against his arm "What took you so long?"

Atemu rolled his eyes and walked towards him with an equally playful grin "I had to go over a few things with Mana before leaving the office. I apologize if I organize my company more than you do, Malik"

Maliks smirk turned into a light chuckle and he pushed himself off the limo, opening the door for the older CEO "Well at least I have fun once in a while" Atemu rolled his crimson eyes again at that and he stepped in the limo, Malik climbing in after him. Jounouchi was sitting in the seat across from him and smiled at his best friend, wearing something also festive for 'The night on the town' as they liked to call it. A red loosely fit t-shirt was on his torso, the sleeves rolled up to his shoulders and jeans fit snugly on his legs. On the shirt in black font, the words 'Game King' were printed to make it stand out that Jounouchi was younger than Atemu or Malik was. Jounouchi grinned at Atemu as Malik sat next to him, the choufer driving off to their appointed destination. Atemu looked at them both and leaned back slightly, his arms folding over his chest and one of his legs crossing over the other "So where exactly are we going?"

At that statement, the two boys smirked at each other knowingly and then back at Atemu "Its a surprise" They both said in unison. Atemu rose a delicate eyebrow and eyed Malik carefully. Malik was the CEO of Ishtar Inc., A museum line that has been spreading world wide. Malik just took over the company a few years back when he turned 16 and his older sister and step brother have been helping him out as well to make sure he stayed on track, Malik having the habit to goof off. Jounouchi worked as an apprentice to his father as they were the owners of a mechanic company. A year ago, Jounouchis father was taken under arrest for multiple beatings to women, men, and even Jounouchi himself; his father having a severe drinking problem. So that meant that Jounouchi took over the company, and even made it better in a single year.

Atemu met the two at a business proposal some years back and the three had shared ideas, profits, and soon they were a trio that could not be taken apart so easily. Atemu looked out the window and smiled a little at the memory of it, watching the lights of night time Domino rise to life. Jounouchi placed his hands behind his head and leaned back in his seat, giving out a content sigh "Man... today was a long one... im happy you decided to come along Atemu" The said CEO glanced at him and gave him a small smile, looking out the window once again "If I said no, you two would haul me out of the office by my arms and legs and force me to go"

Malik laughed softly and leaned foreword, resting his elbows on his knees and his lavender shaded eyes glistening with mirth "Oh come now Atemu, we wouldn't do anything like that unless it was necessary. Which it might have been."

Atemu laughed and turned his attention back to the two "Alright, at least give me a hint of where we're going" Jounouchi and Malik both looked at each other skeptically, as if having a conversation within their thoughts, and then nodded in unison. Jounouchi turned to Atemu and sat foreword as well "OK, its a place you haven't been before and you'll probably meet someone there..." Jounouchi gave Atemu a wink as the limo pulled to a slow halt, the window that blocked the driver from the passengers rolling down and the choufer looking at them with a polite smile "We have arrived Mr. Ishtar" Malik smiled and nodded in thanks, stepping out of the black stretch limo and Jounouchi following him. Atemu stepped out as well and stared at their destination, his eye lid twitching in irritation "You have got to be kidding me..."

A huge neon sign that read in bright blue letters, 'My Valentine', was placed on the top of the entrance of the night club, the music already blasting out of the so called sound proof doors. Atemu backed up a little to try and make an escape, but Malik and Jounouchi caught both of his arms in a tight grip and walked to the beginning of the large line. Malik smiled at the bouncer at the front and the bouncer nodded, letting them pass without a second thought. Malik was out and about every night, practically living off the night life of Domino. So it wasn't that odd that Malik could get in a busy club like this one without having any trouble.

The three business men walked in the club and Atemu took in all of his surroundings, admiring how... well organized it was. The room was more of a lounge with booths a line on the sides and chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, giving the booths an warm atmosphere but also keeping the club look with the chandeliers being in different vibrant colors. The bar was located on the far side of the club, different alcoholic drinks lined up behind the bartenders taking orders, a large tank of tropical fish covering the back so it made the bar look classy but also lively. The dance floor wasn't that bad either, teenagers and young adults dancing to their hearts content. He also noticed a small stage and a pole in the middle, obviously for pole dancers and entertainment. Jounouchi let go of Atemus arm with a grin and he dashed off to the bar, claiming a stool and ordering a drink. Malik also let go of Atemus arm and started walking, waving his hand to tell Atemu to follow him, Atemu following him without a question.

They both sat down at an empty booth and Atemu felt out of place, leaning foreword on the table, and resting his cheek in his hand. Here he was at a night club with a bunch of energized young adults, and he was wearing a tux... a little embarrassing. And that was saying a lot because Atemu hardly got embarrassed. Malik noticed his wanting of not wanting to be here by the expression on his face and he ruffled his blonde bangs framing his face "Don't be stingy Atemu! How about you get a drink? Will that cheer you up?" Atemu sighed and shrugged his shoulders "Perhaps. Maybe an alcoholic beverage will calm my nerves..." He meant it as sarcasm, but he knew that it was true. Its like what Mana says to him. When in doubt, turn to alcohol.

An older woman that looked to be in her late 20's like Atemu came up to the two with a sly smile on her red lips. A purple leather jacket that just covered her shoulders was over a white corset that hugged her curves and chest, a purple leather skirt matching that fit on her long legs quite nicely. Her blonde hair was long and wavy, flowing down her back and shoulders like a golden waterfall and her dark violet eyes shining with mischief and playfulness. She placed her white gloved hands on her hips and smiled at Atemu "You look new to my establishment. You traveler?" She said while eying Atemus Business suit and tie. _'My?' So this woman is the owner to this club? _Atemu thought to himself as he shook his head to the woman's question.

"No. I've just never been here before is all..." Atemu said while Malik leaned back in his seat, getting amusement at watching Atemu actually being social for once. "Oh! Well than I'll make sure my club gives you the best treatment. Whats your name, Hon?" Atemu rose a brow at the little nickname and he gave her one of his trademark smiles "Atemu..." She smiled at him "I'm Mai. So what can I get you two?" Malik looked at Mai and put a thoughtful finger to his chin. Mai chuckled and shook her head "Malik, you come here every Thursday. I should know what you like by now" Malik smirked a little and was followed by a chuckle "I'm glad you remember me." "Who cant remember a handsome man like you?" Mai retorted back with a small friendly giggle, turning to Atemu "So what can I get you?" Atemu hummed in thought and then looked at the blonde beauty "Surprise me. Just something simple" Mai nodded "One cocktail coming up!" She winked and then left the table.

Atemus crimson eyes flashed to Malik and he smirked, leaning back and crossing his legs and arms "You come here every Thursday?" Malik smirked back and leaned back as well, mimicking Atemus stature "I told you I go out a lot. And its about time you started to as well" Atemu ignored him and looked away at the other people dancing, watching other people have fun. Mai returned with their drinks and handed Malik a drink that frankly looked like a girls drink. She also handed Atemu his own drink which was much smaller and simpler. He nodded up at her and gave her a smile as well "Thank you"

Suddenly the lights dimmed in the club and the music stopped, a spotlight appearing on the stage where the pole stood proud and strong. The crowd on the dance floor cheered and Atemu furrowed his brows in confusion. Mai and Malik saw his confusion and they both chuckled, Mai explaining things to him "Every Thursday here at 'My Valentine', we put on a show for the crowd. The girls go crazy for it, and even some of the men..." Mai finished with a sly smirk. Atemus confusion grew and he turned his attention back to the stage, the music from the DJ in the corner increasing, along with the crowds cheers. The deep red curtains pulled back at the back of the stage and what stood there made Atemus eyes widen.

Who stood there wasn't a girl, but a boy. He shared the same hair style as Atemu, minus some of the golden bangs that shot up in his own hair. A black leather top covered his torso and a pair of leather shorts barely covered his bottom and thighs, showing the moonlight skin of his legs and arms wonderfully. A black choker was covering his neck and a leather belt was wrapped snugly on his right upper arm, his feet barefooted on the supposedly cold floor of the stage. Atemus breath was caught in his throat after eying the erotic yet innocent looking boy on the stage, and he hadn't even done anything yet on stage! The boys eyes opened slowly and Atemu officially couldn't breath. Beautiful amethyst jewels that glimmered with purity, framed by dark lashes against pale skin. Malik noticed Atemu staring with wide eyes and he grinned, noticing that he was obviously attracted to the boy on stage. And the fact that the boy was a great dancer would make Atemu drool even more.

The spiky haired boy stepped foreword with a sway of his hips, enchanting the crowd with each step he took. His hand grasped the pole and his leg lifted and wrapped around it grinding against it sinfully while his eyes lidded at the crowd, amethyst turning into dark indigo. He used his other leg for leverage and spun himself on the pole, both of his legs now wrapped around the pole as he dipped backwards, the crowd roaring in approval. Atemus eyes lidded as well, not being able to take his eyes off of the boy. He never really figured out his sexuality after all these years, being with both women and men before. He decided that he was bisexual but the body writhing and spinning on that pole made him think other wise.

The boy stopped his spinning and both of his hands gripped the pole, hoisting his legs up where his hands were and putting his hands where his legs used to be. He know hung upside down and it caused his shirt to fall a little, showing a creamy skinned stomach that looked muscled, but not as much as to look like he worked out. The girls cheered at his flexible body and some of the men in the club ogled him with their perverted eyes, making the small pole dancer giggle cutely at them. He flipped back to an upright position and grinded against the pole once again, his hips moving with the beat of the music. For a brief moment, Atemus blood red eyes connected with the dancer's and they stared at each other for what seemed like forever, but in reality it was probably only a few seconds.

The boy winked at Atemu with a cute little smile and he stepped away from the pole, his bare feet making a path to the steps that lead off the stage and into the crowd. The crowd stepped out of the way of the boy and he was heading straight for Atemu, his cute smile still on his lips. Atemu remained frozen to see what he would do and his eyes lidded, never leaving his gaze off of the boys phenomenal body. Before he knew it, the boys knees were against his outer thighs and his legs had straddled Atemus waist, his hand grasping his tie and tugged on it, causing their noses to touch and their breath to waft over each others cheek. Atemu just admired how beautiful the boy was up close and how his small body fit just right against his own, his body heat rising in want and lust. Things took an arousing turn as the dancers hips rolled and swayed against Atemus lower body, the CEO growling in approval as their eyes gazed at each other, deep crimson clashing with pure amethyst. Atemus hand rested against the little ones lower back and brought him even closer so their chests were up against each other, Atemu moaning softly from the feeling. He couldve sworn he heard the boy straddling him moan as well, but couldve been his imagination. The crowd, mostly the young women, all squealed in delight at seeing the two men together and the boys grinding turned harder, Atemu growling deeply in his throat once again as his arousal grew and grew.

The boy smiled and he removed himself from Atemus lap, stepping backwards towards the pole once again. How he didn't trip, Atemu will never know. The boy spun around on the pole until the song came to an abrupt end, the crowd and entire club roaring in applause. The boy smiled in a small thanks and retreated back into the curtains, the lights in the club returning to normal.

Atemu stared at the curtain the little one retreated into and he could just feel Maliks smirk burning into him. Atemu ignored it as Jounouchi ran up to him, his hands grabbing his shoulders with a goofy grin "You lucky bastard! You got a lap dance from him! I told you tonight was going to be fun!" Atemu just nodded dumbly and he shook his head slowly, trying to shake away the clouds of lust that gathered in his mind. He looked up at a smiling Mai and he spoke sternly "What is his name?" Mai giggled at the CEO and spoke happily "Yugi Motou"

Atemu turned back to the curtains which Yugi had disappeared through and a smirk grew on his lips, savoring the name "Yugi..."

Review please! No flames!


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note

I'm sorry I've been gone for a while but I'm back so... without further a due! Here's the story!

WARNINGS

Yoai, boy on boy, yatayatayata...

Chapter 3

The clicking of Manas heels were heard throughout the halls of Sennen Corp., a happy smile on her lips and some folders in her arms. She came up to Atemus office doors and she knocked gently, hearing the "Come in" from her boss and walking inside. Atemu was dragging the mouse of his computer over the desk in a bored gaze, his chin resting against his hand as he stared at the screen. You could clearly see in his crimson eyes that he was deep in thought. Mana cleared her throat and spoke up "Atemu? I brought the folders you asked for."

"Thank you Mana. Just set them on my desk" Even his normal stressed out voice sounded distracted, his gaze never leaving the screen. Mana did as she was told and set them on the desk beside a picture of Atemu and his family when he was little. Mana looked at Atemu with a frown and stood in front of his desk with her hands on her hips "Alright, what is up with you lately?" Atemu looked up from his laptop and his hand removed itself from his chin "What do you mean?" "Lately you have been all distracted with your work. Ever since the night you went out with Malik and Jounouchi, you've been staring off into space and stuff." Mana told him as her nails rapped against her hips in a sassy manner.

Atemu looked down like a child that just got caught from stealing from the cookie jar. It had been a week since he had come back from the club with Jounouchi and Malik and he still hadn't forgot about that night. It's not like he forgot about the drinks and the good time he had with his friends, his mind was actually more attracted to remembering that young pole dancer. Yugi... that name will forever be carved in his brain, and so would his dance moves and his delectable looking body. Atemu couldn't get himself to stop thinking about him and it was slowly affecting his work. In fact, during a meeting yesterday, he was day dreaming about the adorable dancer. Imagining his tiny body under him, squirming, panting, rocking- "Atemu!"

Atemu blinked out of his train of thought from his secretaries yell and looked up at Mana with a lost expression. "Yes?" Mana frowned and poked a finger against his chest. "See what I mean? You're always going into dreamland!" Atemu bit his lip a little and looked down at his lap. "Forgive me Mana... but as you can see I've clearly been distracted..." Mana huffed a little and crossed her arms, as if to say 'You can say that again'. Atemu grabbed the folders from the desk and smiled up at Mana "I will try to focus more Mana. You can continue working" Mana smiled back at him and left the room, closing the door behind her with a soft click.

Atemu placed the folders back on the desk and leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes with a big sigh and rubbing his face with his hands, his fingers massaging the bridge of his nose. It was painfully obvious that he wanted Yugi, and only one solution came to mind. Malik. Today was Thursday and he remembered from speaking with Mai that he went ti that club every Thursday. So this was his chance. If he just saw Yugi one more time than he would be happy and he could move on.

He picked up his cell phone from its resting place on his desk and found Maliks number in his contact list and he set the phone to his ear.

The phone rang for a minute and then Maliks voice sounded over on the other end "Hello?" Atemu smiled at the familiar voice and cleared his throat, it being a habit from speaking to other business men over the phone. "Hello Malik, it's Atemu. I know that you're working right now but may I have a word with you for a moment?" Malik chuckled over the other end and he sounded glad that Atemu called "Oh sure! I was just in a meeting with this old fart from an American company and now I'm completely drained of life. Man he was boring... so whats up?" Atemu crossed his legs and his fingers played with themselves in another habit of his. Fidgeting. "Well remember how you said that you went to 'My Valentine's' every Saturday?" Malik chuckled on the other end and you could practically hear his smirk on the separate end. "Oh... so you want to go out again, eh?" Atemu sighed and hated admitting that he wanted to go out _willingly_, but he had to. "Yes, I do. May I accompany you tonight?" "Sure! How does 10 o'clock sound outside your building?" Atemu thought for a moment and the smirked a little, getting an idea "Actually, pick me up at my condo. I need to get dressed." Malik laughed softly "Sure thing. See you then" Malik hung up and Atemu followed suit, standing up after seeing that the time was around 5 o'clock. He set the folders Mana gave him inside his desk and stepped out the office doors, Mana looking at him "Atemu? Are you going somewhere?"

Atemu turned to her and gave her a small smile. Nodding as well "I am. I'm going out tonight so if someone calls, tell them I will get back to them." Manas green eyes brightened a little and a smile slowly curved on her lips. Atemu was actually going out! By his own choice! "OK! I'll make sure of that!" Atemu rode down the elevator and smiled to himself a little, happy knowing that he would be able to see Yugi again. It was an obsession. An obsession Atemu gladly accepted.

3333333333333333333333333333 33333333333

Atemu waited outside of his condo for Maliks limo to pull up and he played Tetris on his Phone. Yet _another _habit and his biggest habit to date. Games. He went home early to get dressed in a more appropriate attire for a club, which was a deep purple v-neck tank top that showed off his collarbone and a little of his chest. He also wore a black jacket with the sleeves cut off so they were ragged and revealed his lean and tanned muscles, leaving nothing to the imagination. Especially since his biceps and wrists were adorned with a few golden arm bands and black leather pants that hugged his legs, hips, and other areas that girls loved to stare at. Around his neck was a cartouche, reading his name in Ancient Egyptian hieroglyphics and to top it all off, he made his hair just a little more wild than usual and giving him an edge to his appearance. All in all, the perfect word to describe him was gorgeous.

Atemus tongue stuck out of his bottom lip in concentration as he lined up the colorful blocks of his game, looking up when he saw the familiar black limo pull up on the curb. The tainted window rolled down to reveal Malik in all his feminine glory. "Well hello there good looking. Need a ride?" Atemu shook his head while chuckling at Maliks immaturity and teasing manner."That would be gladly appreciated Malik." He stepped inside the limo and they rode off to their destination. Malik leaned back in his seat and smiled playfully at the spiky haired CEO sitting across from him. "So... any particular reason why you wanted to go to My Valentine tonight?" Atemu faltered a bit and then looked out the window. Only one solution now. Lie "I decided that it was best if I started to get out more" Malik rose a brow at his friends obvious lie. Malik was excellent at reading people and Atemu was obviously lying through his teeth. He knew that Yugi had something to do with it...

They arrived at their destination and the club was lively fro the colors flashing inside. They walked inside and Atemu looked around, trying to spot a certain blonde beauty. "You go get a drink or something Malik. I'll be back in a minute." and with that he left into the crowd. Atemus crimson gaze scanned the crowd until he finally spotted Mai talking to someone away from the crowd, making his way over.

Atemu came up to her and tapped her shoulder gently and Mai was cut off from her speaking, looking back at Atemu with a bright smile. "Atemu! You came back! I must say you look delectable tonight, hon. I could just put you up on the menu and eat you up!" she winked playfully at him and Atemu just chuckled at her comment. "So do you Mai. Is Yugi performing tonight?" Mai's eyes shone with a glimmer of an emotion that he couldn't put his finger on and she giggled. Was it amusement? Perhaps a knowing tone in her eyes? Whatever it was, he didn't like it one bit. "No he's not. But he should still be hanging around here somewhere" Atemu nodded as a grateful gesture and he walked towards the dimly lit bar. Well if he was going to be here for a while than he would probably need a drink.

He took a seat on one of the bar stools and a boy came up to him while leaning his elbows on the counter. His hair was jet black and spikes shot up the side of his head with yellow highlights accenting the dark shade, dressed in dark jeans and a black tank top with a red intricate symbol on the front. "What can I get you?" Atemu looked up in the dark blue eyes of the young bartender and then down at the counter again "A Pina Collada" The young bartender nodded and pushed himself back of the counter, going to work on the drink. Atemu ran a hand through his spiky tresses and sighed heavily. How the hell was he supposed to find Yugi in this place? Where would he even start looking!?

The bartender placed Atemus drink in front of him and smiled. "There you go" Atemu gave him a firm nod as a thank you and took a sip of the coconut flavored drink, leaning his head on his arms on the table and groaning in disappointment. His original plan was just walking up to Yugi and talking to him, he was naive to think that plan would actually work somehow.

The seat next to him was taken and through his line of vision from his hiding place in his arms, he saw slim legs dressed in leather and feet adorned in leather boots. "Hey Yusei! Just a Pina Collada, please" The voice was definitely a boys, soft and vulnerable as he sounded energetic and full of life. Yusei, the same bartender that served him, chuckled and nodded. "You always order the same thing Yugi. I should know by now what you want." Atemus crimson eyes widened from their closed state and his head shot up from his laying down position, his gaze meeting the soft features of Yugi sitting next to him.

Yugi was as beautiful as Atemu remembered him to be, wearing a leather shirt with a purple design on his left side. Yusei handed Yugi the drink and he smiled gratefully "Thanks!" He took a sip and then placed the drink back on the counter. Atemu just continued to stare at the boy as his mouth failed to form words. What was wrong with him?! His target of the night had just come up to him coincidentally and he couldn't even manage to say a single word!

Yugi blinked once he felt eyes on him and he turned to Atemu, big violet eyes sparkling with a gentle look as he stared in Atemus own crimson eyes. Amethyst clashed with ruby and for a brief moment, the world around them didn't exist and they were lost in their own little world. The music blaring and the voices that were mingling around them wasn't audible. The bartenders chatting with the rest of the customers didn't exist. All they did was stare at each other...

Like they were made for each other...


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note:

Here's chapter 4! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of its characters.

Chapter 4

The flashing lights of the club made them both dizzy, making their eyes sparkle different colors. Yugi was the first one to break the contact and give him a soft smile, giving him a nod of friendliness "Hey there…" Atemu smiled back a little and he already could feel his skin become hot and his heart to start beating faster, his tanned fingers tightening around the glass in his hand. Come on you idiot, say something…! "Hello…"

To say there first hellos were awkward would be an understatement. It was downright uncomfortable, none of them saying anything for a good five minutes. Yugi stared at him as if he was a criminal, the CEO not making any sense on why this cute little dancer was staring at him so… intensely. Yugi smiled and then he laughed a little to himself, still looking at Atemu. "Oh I remember! You're the man I gave a lap dance to the other night! I knew I recognized you from somewhere"

Atemus eyes widened a little and he smirked inwardly, he could use this to his advantage. Now that Yugi recognized him and was familiar with him, he could bring out that charm that he was famous for now that the awkwardness had died down. Atemu chuckled a little and his eyes lidded, swirling the glass in his hand. "I'm glad you remember me. You must have a good memory." He made sure his voice was deep and dripping with seductivity.

Yugi smiled a little and looked down at his drink, taking a sip through a straw and sighing in contentment once it was down his throat. Atemu thought to himself if the boy wasn't even human, maybe a robot that an evil mastermind created to seduce people into submission with its adorableness. "Well it's only rare that I do lap dances to someone in a performance so it was easy to recognize you." Rare? So Yugi only did dances like that to people who are worth it?

Atemu smirked a little at this and he turned fully in the steal he sat on, crossing his legs as he rolled his hand back and forth, the contents in his glass swirling along with his movements. "Rare? What makes me so special?"

Yugi giggled a little, the soft sound echoing in Atemus ears as he looked at the CEO. His eyes were lidded, as if challenging him to see who was sexier. "You just… attracted me"

Atemus smirk grew and he let a chuckle rumble from his chest, surprised at how this boy was almost evil with his seductive ways. "I am flattered… Yugi" He made sure that when he said the dancers name, it was laced with lust, passion, and his voice extra deep to make it sound like an aphrodisiac. Which to Atemu, it was.

A surge of pride went through the taller man as a small blush creeped onto Yugis cheeks, looking down quickly as if to hide it. "How do you know my name?" His pale finger twirled the straw in his drink, staring at it intently as if it would make his blush disappear. Atemu laughed again, this time through amusement and he turned back to the counter, taking a sip from his alcoholic beverage. "A little birdy told me…" He made himself a mental note to thank Mai later for giving him Yugis name.

Yugi looked back up at him and then he pouted, looking more like a child that got frustrated because he didn't get what he wanted. "Mai told you, didn't she?" Atemu laughed again, making Yugis blush deepen. His voice made Yugi compare it to a monarch's tone of voice, strong and determined but also soft and swift. "That she did, and I must thank her for that. Now that I know your name, I think that maybe now I can ask you out without it being awkward"

Atemu knew he was bold and confident, but the expression on Yugis face made him think twice about what he just said. Yugis eyes were wide in surprise and his fingers on his left hand fiddled with his golden bangs, twirling the blonde strands around his digits. "I don't know… I haven't dated in a while…" Now it was Atemus turn to be surprised. How could someone so cute, innocent, and completely naïve not have multiple people wanting him? Well maybe he did, but he just didn't say yes to any of their offers.

"You haven't? Why is that? From your appearance, I would've guessed you have multiple individuals after you night and day." Atemu said, his last sentence having a smirk on his handsome features. Yugi quickly looked at him and shook his head "No I do! I think I do at least, but I can't because…" A loud smash cut Yugi off, people on the dance floor creating circle around a smashed beer bottle and a bruly looking man standing above it. The man looked around the age of 40 and his hair was a dirty blonde, a cigarette in his mouth and the smokes stench filing the club. He looked around with a frown as his red shirt had a bunch of stains in it, his jeans ripped and torn. "Yugi! Yugi where are ya, you little brat?!"

Yugi took a giant gulp from his drink and he hopped off his stool, walking towards the man with a frown that definitely did not suit his soft features. "Don't get your balls in a twist, I'm right here…" The man turned and his hand reached out and grabbed Yugis arm, pulling him out of the club and into the cold night air. "Come on! You have work to do at home and I am not waiting for you this time!"

As they disappeared, Atemu sat there with shock evident on his face. What did he mean by 'work'? He turned to Yusei and his eyes narrowed into ruby slits. "Yusei? Who was that man? Who just dragged Yugi out of the club?"

Yusei didn't even seem fazed by the question and he sighed, taking Yugis now empty glass and washing it. His deep blue eyes held remorse for him as he held the glass under a water tap. "His father…

Atemu sat there dumfounded and he looked down at the contents in his glass, gritting his teeth in anger. "Dammit… just when things were getting good…"

So there you are! Chapter 4! Aww, poor Yugi… what will Atemu do about this? Find out next time!

MiiPah!


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note:

Well here's chapter 5! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of its characters.

Chapter 5

Atemu unlocked the front door to his pent house, stumbling in with worn out legs and a frown on his face, kicking the door shut behind him. He dropped the keys on the glass coffee table and slumped against the long leather couch, rubbing his face with the palm of his hand. He stared up at the ceiling through his fingers and he sighed in frustration, annoyance bubbling up inside. Malik had dropped him off a few minutes after the whole thing with Yugi happened and now his mind was trying to put together what exactly DID happen.

That horrid man was Yugis father? If so, why was he so brutal and rough towards him? Also he noted the way Yugi acted, like he was used to his fathers behavior. Did it happen often?

A small mewl was heard beside the young CEO and Atemu turned his head to look at the tiny beige and white cat sitting beside him, his paw pressing against his leather clad leg and looking at its master in worry. Atemu smiled and eased the cat on his lap, scratching the fur behind his ears and making the pet purr in delight. "I'm sorry Anu, I'm just… thinking"

Since Atemu didn't go out that much, Anu was his only source of company. A couple years ago, Mana came into the office with a small kitten buried in a blanket in her arms, his secretary finding Anu on the side of the road. Since Mahad was allergic to cats and they couldn't just through him back into the streets, Atemu took the kitten under his wing. Atemu wasn't a lover of animals, but Anu he made an exception. Now he adored the cat with every fibre of his being, sort of being the family he missed so dearly.

Anu leaned his paws on Atemus chest, his cold nose pressing against his neck and purring against his pulse. Atemu chuckled at the gesture of worry and pulled the cat back, stroking his fur. "I'm fine Anu, trust me…"

Atemus left pocket vibrated against his thigh and he reached into the tight leather pocket, pulling out his iPhone and looking at Maliks number, sighing deeply and pressing the answer button. "Hello?"

"You're probably wondering what that scene was about today, right?" Mais voice answered back, her tone content but a little depressed. Atemus eyes widened a little and stroked Anus fur on his back, making him arch and his tail to sway in contentment. "Mai? Why are you using Maliks phone? Did something happen?"

Mai chuckled on the other end, her laugh sounding hallow. "No, he's fine here still at the bar. But I needed to talk to you so I used his phone instead." Atemu nodded to himself. "So what did you need to talk to me about?"

"Yugi" Atemus eyes brightened a little at the name Mai just said. "I want to talk to you about the scene that happened earlier. You didn't deserve to see that…"

Atemu nodded. "That was Yugis father, right?"

Mai nodded on the other end. "Yeah that's right. You see, Yugis dad isn't exactly the best role model as you can tell. To be honest he didn't even live with his father for most of his life."

Atemus eyebrow quirked up in interest and he leaned forward a little, making Anu jump off his lap and scamper off somewhere else in the large condo. "What do you mean?"

"Well, when Yugi was 4 his mother died in a car accident. He moved in with his grandfather a couple months after and he grew up in the game shop his grandfather owned. When he was 19, his grandfather passed away and the only guardian to take care of him was his father. His name was Rujio, and he divorced with Yugis mother when he realized that she was pregnant with Yugi. So you can tell that Rujio wanted nothing to do with him. Since Yugi didn't have a job and no money to pay for his own home, he's been living with his dad ever since…" Mai finished the story with a stuttering sigh.

Atemu sat there, staring at the carpet in contemplation. Listening to Mais story, his hand went up to cover his mouth in disbelief. Yugi went through all that? How did Mai know about this? Atemus voice was dry and a little shaky. "And… his father mentioned 'work' when he dragged Yugi out. Does he force Yugi into work around the house?"

Mai didn't answer for a moment until she answered shakily. "Yeah… something like that" Atemu slumped back in the sofa and he sighed heavily, rubbing his forehead with his fingers and thinking of what to do. He couldn't just go up to Yugi and say 'Hey! Instead of living with your dead beat dad, come live with me!' That would be more awkward than Atemu would like.

Yugi seemed like a relatively nice young male, happy and brimming with life. Granted he worked at a bar but he seemed joyful when he danced, he even looked like he comfortable dancing like that in front of people, which Atemu had no problem with seeing as how he would love to see Yugi dance every night. Then it hit him.

An idea.

A light bulb went off in his head and he answered a little loudly than he would've intended to. "Mai, when is Yugis next performance?"

Mai answered back, surprised at how eager Atemu was. "Next Wednesday night at 10:00 PM. Why?"

Atemu stood up and walked over to another room, stepping into a mahogany room where a laptop rested on a large work desk. "Nothing bad, I promise. I owe you one, Mai. Thank you."

Atemus hand clamped over the mouse as he hung up the phone, pulling up a free tab and logging in his account for his work. The logo to Sennen. Corp popped up and he smiled giddily, Anu jumping up on the desk and sitting down next to keyboard, meowing in question. Atemu smiled at the feline and stroked his beige and white fur, telling him silently not to worry about what he was doing.

Atemu picked his phone back up and dialed a number, pressing the screen to his ear as he glided the mouse this way and that on his mouse pad. A females voice echoed out with a happy tone. "Operator, how may I help you?"

Atemu couldn't get rid of the smirk on his lips as he stared at the laptop screen deviously. "Yes, can you send me to Kaiba .Corp, please?"

Uh-Oh! Wonder what Atemus plan is! I know this chapter was short but I promise the next chapter will be longer!

MiiPah!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Enjoy!

"You want me to do what?"

"I want you to track down the birth certificate of Yugi Motou" Atemu spoke over the phone, his voice dripping with a serious tone and no source of mockery was found in his words. His cousin, Seto Kaiba, was about as pretentious and egotistical as anyone could get, making even the most fierce of business men fall to their knees in fear. Being the president of Kaiba Corp, the biggest gaming company in the world, also was not to be thought aside either.

Kaiba sighed over the phone, Atemu knowing what was going on in his head. He was calculating why he needed this information on a man that was probably lower than they were, and what he needed it for? Finally after a long pause, Kaiba spoke out again. "Why cant you do this yourself?"

Atemu sighed, sitting at his computer desk. "I tried but I didn't find anything on my computer. You have the most advanced internet access out of us so I decided to ask you. You cant exactly turn your own cousin down." He smirked, knowing that he was right.

Kaiba tapped his finger on his desk thoughtfully, thinking if he should say yes or no. there was long pause before Atemu received his answer. "I'll do it. But only if you tell me why"

Atemu thought this was reasonable enough and gave him his reply. "It will make someones life very happy if you do this."

Kaiba complied "Fine. I will send the info to you by email." He hung up and sat back in his huge leather chair. He sighed a little in irritation and dialed a number on his phone, already looking up the name.

A womans voice spoke out through the phone and she sounded delighted to see her husbands caller ID on her cell phone. "Seto, is something wrong? You usually don't call this late."

Kaiba answered quickly "Anzu, I will be home later than I expected. Something has... come up"

The next evening, My Valentines was booming with music from the inside. Lights were flashing and people were lounging. Atemu came to the bar himself this time, wearing his business suit and everything. He sat on one of the stools and waited, Yusei coming towards him and resting his arms against the counter. "You again? You must have a new liking to this place..." He chuckled after wards.

Atemu was too far gone to realize what the bartender just said and he wore a sly smirk. "Actually, I happen to have a liking to Yugi..."

So he waited. Waited and waited for what seemed like hours on end, until the brutal man on his mind was heard across the dance floor. Atemu smirked like he just saw something delightful and he stood up, walking over smoothly to the commotion.

Rujio Motou was tugging Yugi along through the crowd, a permanent frown on his face. Yugi didn't even try to resist, just letting the man tug him harshly across the dancers. Suddenly, Yugis other wrist was grabbed by someone and he was pulled out of Rujios grip, landing into a hard chest. Yugi blinked and looked up, meeting the attracting eyes of Atemu staring back down at him. "You..."

Rujio turned and glared at him, his cold purple eyes staring at him. "Who the hell are you? Let go of him you bastard, that boy belongs to me!" His slurred voice screamed 'drunk', Atemu practically smelling the alcohol on him from where he was standing.

Atemu let out a charming grin. "Not anymore he doesn't." Atemu brought out a folded up paper from his jacket, holding it out for all the clubs eyes to see. "I now currently have custody over Yugi. The papers are already signed and now, I am Yugis guardian. Not some sniveling and pathetic drunk like you..."

Rujio snarled, looking at the young boy frozen in shock in the CEO's arms. He couldn't believe what he was hearing... he was being taken away from his father... forever. He looked up at Atemu, staring at his confident smirk. His eyes lidded, seeming to be lost in those eyes of his.

Rujio saw the dreamy look in his eyes and then smirked, chuckling in amusement. "Oh I get it! you love him, don't you Yugi?"

Yugis eyes widened and he turned swiftly, glaring at his father, if he could even call him that anymore. "No I don't! In fact, I barely know him!but at least he cares! At least he tries to make my life better! At least he doesn't make me do all these naughty things for his carnal pleasure!"

At that, the whole club seemed to freeze and some girls gasped in shock, not imagining what this man made their favorite dancer do. Rujio glared at all the people staring, but most of all glared at Atemu. He clenched his hands into fists, his knuckles cracking at the force of his grip. "So you think you can just walts in here, steal my toy, and then walts right back out without any scars on you?!"

Atemu just smirked a little more, his anger and hatred for this man growing in each second that was passed. "That was plan, yes."

Rujio yelled in anger and charged at him, aiming a punch at his head. Atemu caught it in his hands and lowered it, his eyes seeming to glow a dangerous red, creating fear to boil up inside the pathetic man. "You listen to me, Mr. Motou. If you harm one hair on Yugis head after this evening, I will personally, and gladly, sue you for everything you have. Not only that, but I will do such painful things to your body that you wont survive a minute after I'm done with you. The world already wants you dead, why not grant them their wish?" His voice was deeper and more menacing than the cocky tone he had a moment ago.

He pushed Rujio back and grabbed Yugis wrist, not tightly to be painful but sternly "I will see you in court in a few days to fight for Yugis ownership. I suggest you get yourself a good lawyer, Mr. Motou"

He walked away with a dumbfounded Yugi, Mai smiling brightly in the back of the crowd for the now happiness her friend will receive.

Atemu lead Yugi outside in the back ally of the club and he closed the door behind them. He knew Yugi would probably yell at him, so he held out a hand in defense. "Let me explain..."

Atemu was caught off guard when Yugi suddenly tackled him, his arms wrapping around his frame in a death gripping hug. He nuzzled his face into Atemus chest and his fingers gripped his suit jacket. "Thank you! Thank you so much! You have no idea what I had to suffer through while living with him!"

Atemus eyes were wide in shock, staring at the young boy embracing him like a lost child would who just found its mother. Not to mention that the thought of a fully leather clad Yugi, hugging him tightly and thankfully, was very enticing to him. He happily wrapped his own arms around the boy, noting that the two fit together perfectly in each others arms. His nose buried in Yugis soft hair, getting a fresh whiff of his scent. Vanilla and strawberries, how deliciously and erotically cute.

Yugi pulled back, gratefulness now replaced with anger. "But that was stupid! Rujio will try and get me back by force and I don't want someone I barely know to get hurt..." he looked at the ground, upset that this was happening because of him.

Yugi felt a warm hand on his cheek and he looked up, staring straight at Atemu. His smile was enticing, addicting almost. Oh, the women he could have with that smile... "If you don't want me to get hurt, then come with em and let me protect you. You're right, I don't know you. But I would like to."

Yugi blinked up at the handsome man and smiled a little, nodding with that adorable blush that Atemu just loved to see. "OK.."

NO flames please!

Miipah!


End file.
